Super Smash Bros Thanksgiving
by BluePianoYoshi
Summary: What happens when the characters of Super Smash Bros. get together for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner? Hilarious stuff, that's what! My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros Thanksgiving: Chapter 1**

It's that time of year again, when fall is coming to a close and all anyone can think about is that delicious turkey that is going to be the succulent centerpiece to a magnificent Thanksgiving dinner. An icy chill, warning you about winter, blows through the air, sending everyone indoors to spend time with his or her friends and family for one day. It is a day to remind everyone to be grateful for all that they have. The cast of Super Smash Brothers, despite all the fighting that they do, have all gathered at Princess Peach's castle to enjoy a traditional, uneventful, Thanksgiving feast.

Not.

"When's the food going to be served? I'm starving!" Bowser complained.

"Relax," Peach told him, "Not everyone has arrived yet."

"Looks to me like everyone's here…" Bowser grumbled. Peach stopped her preparations for dinner and counted everyone in the room.

"Nope. We're missing one," Peach said. Bowser scowled. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll-a get it!" Said Mario, jumping from his seat and rushing to the door. He opened it. When he saw who was there, Mario smiled.

"Bro! Glad you could make it!" Mario exclaimed as Luigi stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late," Luigi said. "I got lost." He blushed.

Bowser groaned. "Of course it's _you_ who we're all waiting for." King DeDeDe and Wario laughed.

"No worries," Peach assured Luigi. "Here: Let me take your coat for you." Luigi took off his coat and gave it to Peach, who brought it to the coat hanger. Since it was overflowing from all of the guests' coats and hats and scarves, Peach simply laid it on top of the big mound of winter apparel.

A loud boom in the kitchen interrupted the casual conversation between the Smashers. Peach rushed towards the noise, heels clicking rapidly on the elegant polished marble. "What happened in there?" She yelled.

"Just a minor incident, ma'am, but we got it all taken care of-" The Toad was interrupted by another loud boom, this time louder. Toads ran out of the kitchen, screaming "Fire!" Peach froze, scared, staring at the flames.

"Go, Squirtle!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone turned and stared. He threw the red and white Pokéball into the air and it opened up, revealing a blindingly bright light. The light shot as fast as a lightning bolt down towards the ground, forming into the shape of a blue turtle-like creature. The Pokéball clicked shut, and the man caught it and put it back into his pocket.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" The Pokémon Trainer ordered it. His Pokémon obeyed, promptly extinguishing all of the flames. A cloud of black smoke floated ominously from the kitchen, and everyone started coughing.

"Okay, everyone outside!" Peach said between coughs. "So we can get away from this smoke!" The smoke stung all of the Smasher's eyes and throats, but they eventually made it outside. Ness kindly PSI healed everyone and the Pokémon Trainer called back his Squirtle.

"Aw, man," Bowser whined. "Dinner's ruined!" Mario scowled at him.

"But, you're _alive_!" Mario reminded him. Bowser ignored him.

"I'm SO hungry!" Everyone agreed with Bowser for once.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't have dinner here," Peach said. "My kitchen and the dinner were ruined in the accident." All of the Smashers were stunned. They had been waiting all year for this delicious feast.

"We need to eat something, though!" Pit exclaimed. "I can't die of hunger!"

"You're not going to die of hunger-"

"I'm going to starve to death!" Lucas panicked. He nervously ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I haven't had anything to eat in a couple hours! I'm too young to die!"

Wario snickered. "Look, the kid's crying over there, just because he hasn't gotten his dinner yet. What a baby." King Dedede and Bowser and Ganondorf all turned to look. Toon Link was busy trying to calm Lucas down. Ness fanned him with his hat. The three baddies laughed.

Mario silently walked over to the three villains and handed each of them a GBA and a copy of Mother 3. On each one was a note that read, "This is why we don't laugh at Lucas." They became silent and sat down on the dirt and started playing their games.

"Princess, we could go to _my_ house for Thanksgiving!" Luigi suggested. Peach thought about the idea.

"Maybe," she answered. Her face filled with worry. "…But I have to call a couple of guys over first to assess the damage. And my insurance company, oh man, this is going to make my insurance go up so much…" She walked away from Luigi, mumbling to herself about finances.

Luigi stood on the cobblestone bridge leading to the castle and cleared his throat. He needed to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to save Thanksgiving. For once, _Luigi_ will be the hero, not Mario, he thought to himself.

"Attention everyone!" Luigi shouted, raising his arms to call attention to himself. Every conversation stopped and all eyes were on Luigi, waiting for him to finish his speech. The villains continued to play their games. "We're going to my house for Thanksgiving!" The Smashers considered this and Luigi twirled his moustache in embarrassment.

"Uh, remember what happened the _last_ time you hosted Thanksgiving?" Someone said. Another voice commented, "Finally, someone mentioned it! I was getting sick of waiting." Luigi thought really hard.

"Oh…the Italian Food Incident…" Luigi recalled. Every Smasher shuddered simultaneously. Luigi stepped down from the bridge. "That was lots of spaghetti…" He walked to a patch of grass on the hill and sat alone. Everyone knew that it was best to leave poor Luigi alone.

A little while later, someone came through the warp pipe. It was a business-like toad with small, black glasses and a very serious suit and tie. He was carrying a clipboard and a calculator. Peach went up to him and started talking. She brought him inside the castle to assess the damage.

"I assume when Peach is done with him, we can start to find a new location?" Pit suggested as his stomach growled.

"Shh," Bowser shushed Pit. He was engrossed in his game and did not want any distractions.

"Shh," King DeDeDe and Wario shushed Bowser.

Lucas laid down on the dirt and watched the clouds roll past with Toon Link and Ness. They had suggested to relax a little bit to help Lucas calm down. "I think that one looks like a…an ice cream cone!" He pointed into the sky.

"I see it!" Ness said after he shielded his eyes from the sun. "Hm…I think _that_ one looks like a…um…a bear!"

"Yeah!" Lucas exclaimed, sitting up. Toon Link squinted.

"Nah. Looks more like a pig to me than a bear." Ness glared at Toon Link. Pigs were a sensitive subject. Lucas began to stare out into space. His eyes started to look glazed and shiny.

"Lucas! Look over there!" Ness thought on his feet, grabbing Lucas's shoulders to shake him from his memories.

"What?" He said, voice wavering.

"That cloud looks like a…cloud!" Lucas laughed at the terrible joke. Ness breathed a sigh of relief.

Peach shortly returned from the castle with the stern-looking Toad. Her eye make-up was smeared. Peach asked for everyone's attention as the Toad left.

"…My castle is going to take a huge amount of money to fix." Everyone gasped. "I don't think you could comprehend all those zeroes," she mumbled under her breath, and then she composed herself. "But, that is not going to stop our Thanksgiving dinner together. We just can't have it here, that's all." The Smashers engaged in side conversations, speculating where they were going to have the dinner. "I couldn't afford it anyway…" Peach mumbled again. She sat down on the grass with her calculator and her checkbook, looking very stressed.

"Then where are we going to eat?" Someone asked her. Then the whole crowd of fighters started asking her the same question.

"I don't know," she said irritably. "How about you vote on it?" Then she buried herself back into her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Vote…" Mario mumbled, stroking his moustache. "That's a great idea! We couldn't possibly agree about this any other way." Everyone nodded their heads. Mario passed out tiny slips of paper and pencils and set up a ballot box on the cobblestone bridge.

"Where did you get these?" Luigi asked, looking confused at everyone's pencils and papers.

Mario shrugged. "Now, back to voting. Each Smasher should check the box of one location that they want Thanksgiving to be at. There are five locations to choose from, because there were only five people who were able to host Thanksgiving under this short notice: Ness, Zelda, Villager, Kirby, and _Luigi?_ " The crowd gasped.

"What?" Luigi asked. "I want to try again."

"Okay," Mario stammered. "You all know what to do. Check the box where you want Thanksgiving to be this year, then put the slip of paper into the box." One by one, the Smashers stood up and slid their ballot slips into the box. After five minutes, Mario stood up again and opened the box and began tallying the votes. The whole time, he had his fingers crossed, and the Smashers closest to Mario could hear him whispering, "Not Luigi," over and over again.

When Mario had finished counting the votes, he quieted everyone, and then read the results out loud.

"The winner of the Thanksgiving ballot is…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Ness? Phew, that's a relief."

"Okay!" Ness shouted, running up to Mario. "I'll teleport you all. Trust me, you'll like my mom's food." He then used his PSI powers and teleported all of the Smashers between dimensions to Onett.

Ness knocked on his house's door. His mom opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought you were at Peach's for Thanks-" She stopped talking in shock as soon as she saw the huge crowd of fighters waiting for dinner.

"Long story short, Mom, something happened to Peach's castle and I invited everyone here!" He explained.

"Oh, okay!" His mom laughed, putting her hand up to her forehead. She looked at all of the hungry faces again. "I'm going to need more steak!" She began laughing harder.

"When do we eat?" Asked Bowser.

"Not for a while," she said. "I need more tables. We're going to have to eat outside because my house is too small. But, if everyone helps, we'll be able to eat in about…" She looked at her watch for a few seconds. "…About an hour."

"Sounds great," Said Peach. "Me and Rosalina will help you cook food, right Rosalina?"

"Sure. I'm a great cook." Her Luma bounced up and down in the air in agreement. They went inside the house to start preparations. Peach stayed outside.

"Alright. We all need to do something in order to be ready to eat. Some of you go to town to buy more tables and forks and knives and plates and food, and some of you clear an area for the tables. The rest of you, help us in the kitchen if you can't do the other two things. Figure it out between yourselves. Go! We don't have much time."

"Why can't we just use our hands?" Bowser suggested. "To save time, you know? We won't have to go to the store and we can eat sooner. King Dedede put down his GBA and gave him a confused look.

"Dude. That's nasty," King Dedede said. "Besides, we need plates to put the food on, also. Not just forks."

"Isn't that what a table is for?" Bowser asked. Dedede shuddered.

"Don't let Bowser touch any of the food," Dedede said to everyone.

"Speaking of food, can I go get it?" Luigi asked. "I'll make sure we get all of the essentials: the turkey, the stuffing, the spaghetti…"

"NO!" Shouted Mario. "NO SPAGHETTI!" He then tackled Luigi and they rolled down the hill in a fistfight. The blood-curdling cries of "Mamma Mia!" were heard by all, and sent chills down their spines.

"That escalated quickly," Pit commented.

"Guys, focus. Lucas and me will get the food. This is my town, I know where to get the good stuff from," Ness said suspiciously. "How about, um," He stopped talking, and looked at the crowd of Smashers. "So who should get the tables and chairs? Hm…Donkey Kong and…"

"I'm really feeling it!" A confident voice cried out in triumph.

"Okay, good for you! Now let's see-" But Ness was interrupted once again.

"Now it's Shulk time!" Shulk shouted. Ness glared at him.

"Can I continue?" Silence. "Thank you. So Donkey Kong and Yoshi should get the tables-"

"This is the power of the Monado!" Ness clenched his fists in anger.

"I swear, Shulk, one more time, and I'll personally-" Lucas put his hand on Ness's shoulder and looked solemnly into his eyes.

"Calm down. He's not worth getting angry over. He doesn't know better." Lucas leaned in closer. "I heard a rumor that those are the only things that Shulk can say." Ness's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry for shouting at you, Shulk," Ness apologized. "But we need to hurry now. I'll get the food with Lucas, and Donkey Kong and Yoshi should get the tables in chairs. There. That's all I wanted to say. The rest of you, help wherever you can and help DK and Yoshi when they get back. C'mon Lucas, let's hurry!" And so, the four of them ran down the hill to the shops in hopes of saving Thanksgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: It's been months since I last updated this, and it's not Thanksgiving season anymore, but I still think that this is enjoyable anyway. This chapter was really fun to write! Once again, I apologize for the hiatus.**

 **Chapter 3**

Donkey Kong and Yoshi browsed the aisles of the Onett Convenience Store to try to find an appropriate amount of tables and chairs. With as many fighters as Smash Bros has, that was going to be a challenge. Realizing that there were not enough chairs on display, Yoshi approached a worker at the store and tapped her on the shoulder.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked, and then turned around. "Oh, my," she whispered, looking first at Donkey Kong, and then at Yoshi. "You're not from around here, are you?" Fear filled her eyes as she looked at the immense size of Donkey Kong.

"We need tables and chairs," Yoshi explained.

"Aisle 8."

"We need more tables and chairs than that."

"There's some in the back. I'll get them for you." With that, the worker practically sprinted away from the two Smashers.

Yoshi and Donkey Kong waited for a while.

"Oh, look," Yoshi said, "There's a sale on air fresheners. I always love the apple-scented ones."

"I like banana," Donkey Kong said.

Ness and Lucas entered the Onett Bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread surrounded them.

"Wow, it smells great in here!" Lucas said.

"I know!" Said the baker behind the counter. "Hey, Ness. Want something?"

"Yeah. A lot of things, actually." And Ness explained the situation.

"Yikes. I don't know if I have enough ingredients for all of you. I'll try my best though."

"How much do I owe you?" Ness asked, pulling a crumpled-up $20 from his sneaker. The baker held up his hand.

"Put your money away. This is on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's Thanksgiving. And, you can also consider it a gift from me, to thank you for saving the whole entire world that one time."

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you. Come back in about 20 minutes and your order will be ready."

"Thanks again!" Ness and Lucas shouted and waved as they left the bakery.

The Convenience Store worker came back and told Donkey Kong and Yoshi to follow her. They made their way down the maze of aisles and the three of them went inside the door labeled, "Employees Only." Inside, they saw a big warehouse filled with various goods. They walked for a while, steps echoing on the industrial concrete.

"Here are the foldable tables and chairs. Do you need a cart to carry them all?" She asked. Donkey Kong shook his head. "You sure?" He nodded. When she left to go back to the main part of the store, Donkey Kong hoisted two tables on his shoulders. He instructed Yoshi to stack chairs on the flat surface that he made. In a way, Donkey Kong looked like a fancy waiter carrying appetizers on a tray. Yoshi carried as many chairs as he could, also. The pair walked slowly, in fear of knocking down the already wobbly pile.

Eventually, they made it to the front desk. They paid somehow, and walked back to Ness's house. The worker breathed a sigh of relief.

Kind townspeople offered to help them carry the chairs, because they could see that they were both struggling. Being the proud and tough fighter that he was, Donkey Kong refused. Yoshi, however, graciously took them up on their offer. He walked freely beside Donkey Kong, who at this point was sweating bullets despite the crisp November weather. Donkey Kong glared at Yoshi, and he smiled back.

At this point, the Smashers were getting a little antsy.

"I want food!" Bowser cried.

"We know! You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!" Pit snapped.

"Guys, stop! We're all hungry, but we're not going to go down in flames like the Mario Bros. did, right?" Kirby pleaded.

Bowser took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate Pit. "I have every right to complain! This is a free country!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to torture the rest of us with your whining!" Pit shouted.

Bowser was fuming, and so was Pit. Kirby saw multiple figures walk up the hill.

"Look!" He grabbed both of their heads and turned them to face the approaching Smashers in order to stop the fighting. "DK and Yoshi are back with the tables and chairs!"

"Yes!" Bowser cheered, and ran to them. He took all of the chairs from the townspeople, who then went home.

"Have a good dinner!" One said as he left. Bowser set up the chairs in record time. When he ran out, he took the rest from Donkey Kong. He also set up the tables.

"I didn't think he could move that fast!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Anything for food!" Bowser said.

A couple minutes later, Ness and Lucas came back, but they did not have any food with them.

"Aw, what?" Bowser cried.

"Relax," Ness assured him and smiled, "It's coming." As soon as he spoke these words, a large truck drove up the hill. The driver stopped and rolled down the window.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He said.

"The guy at the bakery knew a guy," Ness explained, gesturing to the truck driver.

"We all owe you one, Ness," The truck driver said. "It's because of you that we're not dead right now."

Bowser practically sprinted towards the back of the truck.

"Dedede, help me out here," Bowser ordered.

"It's _King_ Dedede," he corrected as he walked towards Bowser. Together, they lifted the truck door to reveal a decadent Thanksgiving feast packed in numerous wooden boxes.

"It's _food_ time!" Bowser cried. He jumped into the back of the truck, shaking it upon impact. Dedede followed him inside, helping him unpack the food. The other Smashers brought the boxes into the kitchen.

Ness's mother laughed. "We're going to be pretty busy, now aren't we?" She said.

"Yes, yes we are!" Rosalina said, "So let's begin. Don't worry, we're going to get a little help." Rosalina whistled with her fingers, and dozens of Lumas appeared out of thin air, ready to cook. "All right, you all know what to do! You've cooked before!"

"Yes, Mama!" They cried simultaneously. As the boxes were unpacked from the truck, the Lumas worked together in order to lift them to the kitchen. All of the others helped as well, and in no time at all, the food was starting to be prepared in the kitchen. It looked like that this Thanksgiving Dinner wasn't going to be so bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4: End

**Author's note: The final chapter! Enjoy! Hopefully, a future story will be more developed, more serious, and longer. I just wanted to get a feel of the website. Thank you for my 500+ views! It makes me feel good that someone read this. Leave a review or favorite if you liked it! It means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 4** :

The wooden crates containing the delicious Thanksgiving feast were sealed very tightly. The Lumas and Rosalina and all others helping in the kitchen could not pry open the lids. Donkey Kong, who possessed immense strength, offered to help break open the boxes.

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea," Ness's mom commented. "What if the food inside gets smashed?" Donkey Kong walked over to the window and watched Bowser fume; he was pacing impatiently across the yard, arms crossed, with a sinister scowl fixed on his face.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," Donkey Kong said as he raised his gigantic fists into the air and slammed them down on the box. With a loud _crack_ , the box was destroyed. Sharp wood splinters flew everywhere, and they shielded their eyes from the debris. Donkey Kong was the first to open his eyes. Much to his dismay, his hands were covered in sticky, sweet pumpkin pie. He tasted it and commented: "Not bad, not bad at all."

"We're going to have to figure out a different method," Rosalina said. Ness's mom nodded. "…But we can't let Bowser know that we're having trouble preparing the food." She walked towards the window and peered out. Bowser was, at the moment, occupied with watching Wario play through Mother 3. But, she could tell that he was impatient – he was tapping his foot on the ground and drumming his fingers against his crossed arms. Rosalina drew the curtains and glanced at the others. "We don't have much time," she whispered as she started pacing across the living room and tapping her chin with her wand.

"Obviously," she said, "We can't use force, and we can't ask the other for help, in fear of attracting Bowser's attention."

"I could try prying the lid with the end of a hammer, but I don't think that that's going to work," Ness's mom suggested, then added, "I think that the lid's on much too tight." Rosalina looked at her, and her eyes lit up.

"Too tight for you! Go get that hammer!" She cried with a newly found energy. Ness's mom began to rummage through the kitchen drawers. "Quickly!" After a couple of seconds, she found it.

"Aha! There it is! I knew it would be in-" Rosalina briskly grabbed it from her and handed it, along with another wooden box, to Donkey Kong.

"Tightly hold the base of the box and try to lift the lid off with that hammer," She rapidly instructed, and he obeyed. With one strong hand, he securely held the box, and with the other, attempted to separate the lid from the box. The hammer method was a success: the lid popped off like the tab of a soda can. All three gazed into the box, and cans of mashed potatoes were inside waiting to be eaten. Rosalina gave a cheer and the Lumas brought the box to the kitchen to prepare its contents.

This same process was repeated multiple times. Soon enough, the smells of a typical Thanksgiving feast started to fill the small house. Donkey Kong helped lift finished dishes outside in order to eat sooner. When the front door was opened the first time, and the glistening turkey caught the late-evening light and started to shine, the Smashers' mouths started to water uncontrollably. Everyone wanted to pitch in and help set the table.

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Ness's mom were working overtime in the kitchen. There was much to be done: cranberry sauce needed mixing, rolls needed buttering, pies needed cutting. Ness's mom wiped her apron on her forehead.

"I don't think I've cooked this much in my whole entire life!" She exclaimed. Rosalina laughed.

"I've cooked for all of my Lumas, but they don't eat _nearly_ as much as this!" Ness's mom smiled and went back to her work.

The long table outside gradually started to fill with delectable dishes. Everyone found it hard to be patient when there was food right in front of him or her. Eventually, Donkey Kong came out with the last of the food, shortly followed by Rosalina and Ness's mom, who were greeted with a tumultuous applause. They beamed, obviously enjoying the attention.

When everyone was seated, Peach stood up and asked for silence. You would have been able to hear a pin drop. She cleared her throat, wiped her tired eyes, and began to speak:

"I just want to start by saying how grateful I am that we were all still able to come together on this special day and share a wonderful Thanksgiving feast, because I am truly thankful for each and every one of you. Especially those who offered to help prepare the dinner when I could not." She paused and looked around the table. Almost all eyes were upon her; Bowser was already beginning to load up his plate with as much food as he could reach from his seat. Pikachu, who was sitting next to him, gave him a small electrical shock in the arm. He jumped in surprise and looked around to find angry glares leering at him wherever he looked. Peach continued.

"I am truly thankful for each and every one of you. You all are so talented, and you each contribute to this company in your own special way. The reason that we're gathered here today is because of the hard work that we do each year. We have put smiles on players' faces for over 30 years, and what a ride it's been! I can't believe how far we've come, and I can't wait to see how much further we will go next year!" The smiling faces at the table nodded in agreement. Peach poured a glass of champagne, and passed bottles around the table. She raised the fizzing cup into the air and declared, "To Nintendo!" 57 other glasses rose and repeated, with the same triumphant tone, "To Nintendo!"


End file.
